wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
New Love
New Love Lyrics Chase: I'll be your Sunday moon tonight I can be your whatever you like, ooh I was alone but I'm ready to feel I wanna show you my feelings are real, yeah Elliott: All this time I've been living it up And every night I'd be falling in love, ooh But I'm finally seeing the light Falling in love with you every night, yeah Charice and Tristan: But if I ever let you down If I ever let you down Forgive me, forgive me, now Would it kill you to forgive me now? But if I ever let you down If I ever let you down Forgive me, forgive me, now Would it kill you to forgive me? Ginger and Chase with The Losers: This is a new love This is a new love This is a new love Would it kill you to forgive me? Nathan: What the fuck, I got nothing to lose I'm a slave to the way that you move, ooh I'm an addict for all that you do You're the only drug I wanna do yeah Tink: I can tell that you're needing my love And all I want is to give it to you, ooh Don't give up on the moment tonight You'll regret it the rest of your life Izzy and Tristan: But if I ever let you down If I ever let you down Forgive me, forgive me, now Would it kill you to forgive me now? But if I ever let you down If I ever let you down Forgive me, forgive me, now Would it kill you to forgive me? Ginger with Chase and The Losers: This is a new love This is a new love This is a new love Would it kill you to forgive me? Nathan: I still don't get it Tristan: 'Cause if you don't know it yet Elliott: You'll know that I'm not your enemy, your enemy yeah Tink: 'Cause I know I lie Izzy: And it wouldn't kill you, child Charice: Won't go until you've forgiven me, forgiven me (Tristan: Oh, yeah) Till you forgiven me, forgiven me, forgiven me (Tristan: Oh, yeah) Ginger and Tristan (Izzy): But if I ever let you down If I ever let you down Forgive me, forgive me, now Would it kill you to forgive me now (Ohhh) But if I ever let you down (let you down) If I ever let you down Forgive me, forgive me, now (won't you forgive me, yeah) Would it kill you to forgive me Charice and Elliott with The Losers (Izzy): This is a new love (this is our new love) This is a new love This is a new love (this is my brand new love) Would it kill you to forgive me Chase and Ginger with The Losers (Nathan): This is a new love (ohh) This is a new love (ohh) This is a new love (ohh) Would it kill you to forgive me Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs